degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/The Shore: Below Zero Season One Episode ThreeToo Little Too Late (2)
Main Plot- Juliana/Daniel ' ''(Daniel and Juliana walk into Trenton High.) 'Daniel:'Hey, are you still mad at me? 'Juliana: '''No, I never was mad at you. '''Daniel:'After last night I thought you would never talk to me. 'Juliana:'It’s not your flute. You were just trying to protect me. 'Daniel:'I know but Steven said he was going to hurt our friends and family. '''Juliana: He won’t. I hope. Daniel: 'Maybe we should tell the cops. ''(Juliana stops walking.) 'Juliana: '''No! I’ve done things that would get me in big trouble! '''Daniel:'Like what? 'Juliana: '''I don’t want to talk about them! ''(Daniel looks at Juliana.) 'Daniel:'Juliana, you can tell me anything. 'Daniel:'I sold drugs and watched Steven kill someone. (Daniel looks at Juliana) 'Daniel:'You saw him kill someone! And you don’t think he’ll hurt our friends and family? 'Juliana:'I knew this was going to happen! My life can only go so good for so long then it goes back to being bad! Daniel I can’t be with you anymore! I couldn’t live with myself if you ever got hurt. I’m sorry. (Juliana leaves Daniel in the hallway.) 'Theme Song ' 'Subplot: Samantha ' (Samantha walks up to Adamo talking to his boyfriend Joey in the hallway.) 'Samantha:'I need to talk to you. 'Adamo:'Okay? See you later Joey. (Sa''mantha le''ads Adamo into an empty class room.) '''Samantha: I had sex last night with Terry and I was ovulating. Adamo:'No…. '''Samantha:'Yeah. What if I’m pregnant? '''Adamo: Wait isn’t Terry Lillie’s boyfriend? Samantha:'Yeah but he said they broke up. '''Adamo:'They don’t look so broken up. (Adamo points to Lillie and Terry kissing in the hallway.) '''Third Plot: Amber (Amber and Moby are at his house watching a scary movie. Moby trys to kiss her but she pulls away.) Moby:'I need to tell you something. ''(Moby stands up and looks at Amber) 'Amber:'Okay what is it? 'Moby:'I’m trans. 'Amber: '''What? '''Moby:'I’m a female to male transgender. (Amber looks up at Moby and smiles.) 'Amber:'So I have the best of both worlds? '''Moby: What do you mean? Amber: 'I get the best of both worlds girl and boy. '''Moby:'No! I’m just a boy! 'Amber:'But you were born a girl. 'Moby:'I’m a boy! 'Amber: '''Come back down here and let’s make out. '''Moby:'Really? Just a second ago you wouldn’t kiss me but now you will! 'Amber:'I think I’m going to leave. (Amber leaves his house. Moby hits the wall.) 'Main Plot: Juliana/Daniel ' (Juliana is walking home. Steven runs up behind her.) 'Steven: '''Hey sexy! '''Juliana:'Will you stop fallowing me! 'Steven: '''Then date me again. '''Juliana:'No! 'Steven:'This is all because of Daniel! Maybe I should make him go bye-bye! 'Juliana: '''Don’t you ever threaten Daniel’s life in front of me! '''Steven:'Why? Do you love him or something? 'Juliana:'So what If I do! 'Steven:'Fuck this! If I can’t have you no one can! (Steven hits Juliana over her head knocking her out. The scene switches to Juliana tied to a chair.) 'Steven:'Hey beautiful! 'Juliana:'Why are you doing this to me? 'Steven:'Because like I said. If I can’t have you no one can! 'Juliana:'Just stop! 'Steven:'No! 'Juliana:'Where am I! 'Steven:'In Daniel’s house. 'Daniel:'What where’s Daniel! Where’s his parents! (Steven leaves) 'Steven:'Daniel’s at the movies with Sergio and his parents are knocked out in the basement. 'Juliana:'Will you just stop! 'Steven: '''No you dumb bitch! Now I’m going to text Daniel and invite him to our little party! '''Juliana:'No please! Just take me! (Steven laughs and texts Daniel.) '''Steven: Too Late! Subplot: Samantha ' ''(Samantha and Adamo are in a doctor’s office Samantha is getting blood work done.) 'Samantha:'When will you know if I’m pregnant or not? 'Doctor:'Within the next day or two. (The doctor leaves.) 'Samantha:'What am I going to do if I’m pregnant? 'Adamo: '''There’s other options. '''Samantha:'What! I would never have an abortion! 'Adamo:'Well there’s adoption. 'Samantha:'I could never do that. 'Adamo: '''What about cheer? '''Samantha: '''I guess I’m going to quit. '''Adamo:'You can’t I couldn’t run it without you I’m not ready to be captain. 'Samantha:'We don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet. 'Adamo: '''I'm assuming you are. '''Samantha: '''Maybe he used a condom. '''Adamo:'Wait you don’t know if he used a condom. '''Samantha: It was my first time. On top of being scared I was drunk. Adamo:'Well ask him. '''Samantha:'What am I going to do if he’s dating Lillie still…..She’s my best friend! 'Adamo:'Wow, your life sucks right now! (Samantha and Adamo look at each other.) '''Third Plot: Amber (Amber calls Moby.) Amber:'Hey, sorry about tonight. '''Moby: '''Whatever! '''Amber: '''You can’t still be mad at me! '''Moby: '''You can’t tell me what to do. '''Amber: '''Whatever, so wanna hang out tomorrow? '''Moby:'No! Amber I need to ask you something! 'Amber: '''Okay what? '''Moby:'Are you a lesbian? 'Amber:'What why are you asking me that? 'Moby:'You know why! 'Amber:'Maybe! 'Moby: '''Face it Amber! You want a girl! '''Amber:'What? Why do you say that? 'Moby:'I can’t do this! I want someone that wants me for me! 'Amber:'Stop being so damn dramatic! 'Moby: '''It’s over Amber! '''Amber: '''You’re kidding, right? '''Moby: '''No! ''(Moby hangs up. Amber throws her phone at the wall.) 'Main Plot: Juliana/Daniel ' (Daniel walks into his bedroom and finds Juliana.) 'Daniel:'Oh my god what happen! 'Juliana: '''Daniel just leave! '''Daniel:'What happen! 'Juliana:'Leave! (Steven walks in.) 'Steven:'It's payback time! (Steven pulls out a gun.) 'Juliana:'Steven don’t! 'Daniel:'You wanna fight? (Daniel punches Steven) 'Steven:'It's on! 'Juliana:'STOP! (Steven throws Daniel against a window.) '''Subplot- Samantha (Samantha walks up to Terry.) Samantha: 'Where’s Lillie? '''Terry:'I’m waiting for her. 'Samantha:'When we had sex did you use a condom? 'Terry: '''We need to talk about that. Don’t tell anyone. And no I was drunk. '''Samantha: '''You’re such a man whore I was a virgin! '''Terry:'You lost your virginity to someone who just used you for sex. That must suck. 'Samantha:'Well I might be pregnant! 'Terry:'What? 'Samantha: '''I might be having your baby! '''Terry: '''I don’t care if you’re pregnant! Don’t tell Lillie! Don’t tell anyone if you are! As far as I’m concerned it’s not mine! ''(Samantha walks away from Terry and gets a phone call.) '''Doctor: '''I’m sorry to tell you but you’re pregnant. '''Third Plot- Amber (Amber walks over toward Moby) Amber:'So are we really over? '''Moby:'Yes! You don’t want me you want a girl! 'Amber:'You’re a girl! 'Moby:'No I’m not! 'Amber:'FUCK YOU! (Amber finds Alexis and walks up to her.) 'Alexis:'So how are you and Moby? 'Amber: '''Not so good! '''Alexis:'Aww why? 'Amber:'He’s transgender. Don’t tell anyone. 'Alexis:'Oh wow that’s weird but he’s cute. (Amber looks at Alexis) 'Amber:'Are you gay? 'Alexis:'No but Moby is a guy. 'Amber:'No she’s a girl. (Amber and Alexis walk into class.) '''Main Plot- Juliana/Daniel (Daniel wakes up in an unknown place. Daniel stands up and sees Juliana.) Daniel:'Come on Juliana! '''Juliana: '''No you go! '''Daniel:'I’m not leaving you! 'Juliana:'Just go! 'Daniel:'Come on! ''(J''uliana gets up and starts running with Daniel they go outside of the house.)'' 'Daniel:'Were safe now I love you Juliana! 'Juliana: '''I love you too. ''(Juliana and Daniel kiss.) 'Steven:'So freaking cute I leave for two seconds and you make an escape! (Juliana and Daniel start to run.) '''Steven: '''This isn’t over! I’ll find you two! Category:Blog posts